The Key
by Verbena2000
Summary: A little story I did for Danny and Sam. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"How about...you're the peanut butter to my jelly," Danny suggested to Sam. They were trying to figure out a discription for their particular relationship.

"No. To many people use that. I want our's to be..._unique._"

Danny grinned as he thumped next to her on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"Like you?"

"Exactly," Sam replied, smirking up at him.

"Okay...how about the tooth to my paste?"

"That's a little..._to _unique, don't you think?"

"The orange to my juice." Danny tried.

"I don't even _like_ orange juice," Sam said, making a face. Danny did a dramatic gasp and put the back of his hand on his forehead.

"How can you not? It's full of vitamin C and little bits of offending pulp!"

Sam rolled her eyes and shoved him, but she was smiling. Danny grinned back at her.

"Maybe...the sun to be shine?"

"No. Just...no."

"Fine. Let's see...what about 'You're the sharpner to my pencil?"

"...Where did that come from?'

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything," Danny defended himself, but you could see the humor in his eyes.

"Is that a _challenge_ Mr. Fenton," Sam asked, teasing.

"If you're up for it."

"You are _so _going down! Hmm...I know! "You're the best to my friend."

"But I'm you're _boyfriend._ That just makes it sound like I'm just a friend," Danny said, frowning ever so slightly.

"Yeah, well, who says you can't be both?"

"Good point...but I still don't like it."

"Ugh, fine. You are so picky."

Danny swept her a playful half bow.

"I only aim to please, you're highness."

"Yeah, Yeah, that's enough," Sam said, blushing lightly. They've been dating for 3 years, and it still felt like they just started. Her blushing gave Danny an idea.

"By jove, I've got it! 'You're the blush to my cheeks'.

"To girly."

"And you call _me _picky."

They sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out something they could both agree on. Suddenly, Danny straightned up and looked at Sam, grinning like he just had some kind of life changing epiphany.

"I take it you thought of something?"

"Yep. 'You're the key to my heart'."

Usually, Sam would shoot down such a sentimental notion, but once she thought about it, she realized that she really did like it. She glanced up at Danny's hopeful face, her smile mirroring his.

"That's the one."

**Just a little thing I did to past time ( that, and the fact that I love Sam and Danny. They're one of my favorite couples ). So what did you think of it? Please leave a review, and if I get enough, then I'll write another one ( I probably would anyway, but I like to see peeople's comments ). And, look! A bonus! Anyone who leaves a comment will get a chance to request a pairing from me ( the guidelines for that is in my Biography ). I'll do it like this: I'll write down the names of all that reviewed, put 'em in hat, and do a random drawing, and whoever I pick shall get a story just for them! Forsooth!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed in frustration. There were many words to describe Sam Manson. Such as, Independent, brave, and stubborn. But that's only when you're nice. Some people ( okay, most people ) would use words like anti-social, hard-headed, and attention-seeking. As is, Sam probably didn't care about what other people thought of her. But Danny did. For example...

1) He had already got into 2 fist fights because of what they were saying about Sam.

2) He had gotten into 3 verbal arguments with his fellow peers.

3) He had argued with a teacher ( in his defense, teachers shouldn't be able to judge they're students. Also, they shouldn't be so sensitive when an adolescent teenage boy calls him a name ).

4) He already had 4 detentions to make up on Saturday ( actually, he didn't mind that one. Saturday was cleaning day, anyway ).

5) He had bruises on his upper arm and lower leg ( Danny didn't mind that one either. He was used to getting hurt, hence the reason he was so good at ghost fighting ).

Usually, Danny was an over-all level-headed guy. Calm and laid-back, that was what people called him ( except, the teachers tend to lean toward the word 'lazy' ). So it came as a surprise to the teachers and students found out about his wrong-doings. And when Danny walked into Mr. Lancers classroom on a Saturday morning, he wasn't exactly looking forward to 4 hours of work and nothing to do ( did you honestly think he was going to do the work? ). So when he saw Sam sitting on a desk by his seat, imagine his surprise. And when he questioned her about it, she merely shrugged and said,

"You're here because of me. The least I can do is keep you company."

Which Danny just added to his ever-growing list of adjectives for Sam Manson - Loyal.

**Okay, well, I decided to add to my little story of Danny and Sam. Thank you SamXDanny, for reviewing! I hope you had time to read this one too. As you are the only person kind enough to comment on my first chapter, you get to request a one-shot or drabble! The guidelines for submitting one is in my biography. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chap up asap!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam could only gape at the sheer monstrosity of it all. Her stomach turned, and her face was a deathly pale similar to Danny's hair while in his ghost form. She glanced at Danny, only to find him eating his fruity pebbles calmly, as if absolutely nothing had happened. Her gaze went back to Tucker and she swallowed. There was no way she was ever going to look at orange juice the same way ever again. She pushed herself away from the table and stumbled to the bathroom, the events that had taken place a mere few minutes ago playing in her head like a ghastly ferris wheel...

It had been a morning much like any other, with a Friday movie night ending in Danny and Tucker waking up surrounded by Doritos in Sam's bedroom. Nothing irregular. After receiving a morning kiss from Danny ( obviously, the only thing that had gone right that god forsaken morning ) and punching Tucker in the arm for taping it, they had all trooped downstairs for a much-needed breakfast. While Danny and Tucker sat down and moaned about how hungry they were, Sam had started making breakfast for everyone. Bacon and sausage for Tucker ( he had brought the food along with him the day before, claiming he wasn't going to eat any of her 'cow cud' ), eggs and cereal for Danny, and a light salad for herself. She sat down and ate her breakfast, not really paying attention to the boy's conversation. The last things she remembered before everything went downhill was the sound of Tucker laughing and spraying orange juice everywhere...out his nose _and _mouth. Now, as a rule, Sam could not and would not be classified as girly, or delicate, or prissy, or any of the adjectives that even hinted at being weak. Perhaps the smell of cooking meat had also taken a part in her weakened state, or maybe it was the fact that she had noticed that the juice had little bits of pulp floating in it; whatever the cause, Sam was _not at all _pleased with the happenings that took place during the juice spraying.

The used-to-be-appetizing orange beverage had found its way from Tucker's mouth and on to her. Her top was soaked in the liquid, and little bits of the pulp had attached itself to her neck and part of her chin. _And,_ pieces of half chewed bacon had launched itself into her hair. And all Tucker did was wipe his face with a napkin and say a mumbled 'sorry' before indulging in more meat. Sam would have punched him and most likely kicked him for good measure, but as it was, she was frozen in shock and disgust.

All of this leads her to one conclusion that she wasn't going to be changing anytime soon: Orange juice had just gotten a one-way ticket out of Sam's life. And it sure as heck wasn't going to be returning any time soon.

** I'm sorry I disappeared! I've been so busy with school and such that I haven't had time to update much of anything. So if you guys come barging in my house bearing pitchforks and mushrooms, I understand. Anyways...here it is! The real reason Sam hates orange juice. To SamXDanny: I'm sorry I didn't write the one on prom night :,( I want to make it good, and I can't do that when I'm rushing. But I promise that I will have it up as soon as I possibly I can! Well, I hope all you guy's enjoyed this one. Until next time!**

**P.S. Please, I am BEGGING you...review! Thank you SamXDanny and Zippy for being so kind and reviewing since the very beginning. It means a lot!**


End file.
